undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 1
The Killer Within This is Issue 1 of The Killer Within Issue 1 I woke up and saw the time on my clock 9:00 am, I should get ready for my job . I put my suit on and got my suitcase, I got the designs for my latest Architectural job. It's my biggest so far. I go to my daughters room to see If she is okay, her name is Diana and she is 8 years old. My phone starts ringing I look at it, my friend Luis is calling me and I answer. "Daniel are you watching the news cause I think you should, It's regarding Atlanta where you are" Luis said. I turned my tv on and switched to the news. "Outbreak has broken out in Atlanta, The Virus causes the dead to rise and seek flesh,chaos is spreading all across the street, We recommend everyone stay indoors and stock up good luck and god bless you america" the news man said. "I got you and your daughter a plane ticket to Florida so you can be with your family, good luck man" Luis said as he hung up. "Diana get up and pack your stuff we are getting out of here and going to Florida, something bad happened and we are getting out of here" I told Diana. "Okay daddy" she told me. I got my gun from the high shelf I put it on and loaded it and took the rest of the ammo, I also got my hammer and started to pack up all my stuff and the supplies we had and got my keys. "What the hell where is the car did some one steal it, Come on" I said when I saw my car was missing. "Excuse me sir but you shouldn't be out in the open like this the deaders will get you" A stranger said. "Thanks for the advice it's just that I got to get to the airport and my car is missing and now I am going to be late and miss the flight" I said. "Well sir if you would be willing to smuggle me on that plane with you I would be much obliged to take you and your daughter to the airport in my car, by the way my name is Baxter Durwin, and yours" Baxter said. "I'm Daniel Lopez and my daughter is Diana, thank you for your kindness Baxter" I said. "Well lets not spend anymore time in the open follow me" Baxter said. We followed him to his car and we drove to the airport. The airport was surrounded by the deaders. "Okay here's my plan we distract the deaders by activating one of these cars in the parking lot's cars alarm and push it toward the deaders then we run towards the front door everyone got it" I said. "got it" Baxter and Diana said. Me and Baxter walked up to a car and I smashed the window with my hammer and the alarm went off, I put the car in nuetral and we pushed it. When the deaders started to notice we stopped pushing and ran towards the front door, their were less deaders than before. I gave Baxter the pistol and held Diana close to me. I hit a deader in the heart but it still went after me so I smashed it's head in, it was blocking the entrance, Baxter shot two deaders in the head and said "the head always the head". The door was barricaded, we needed to act quick since the deaders started to notice us thanks to the gun shot. Without thinking I just started to bang on the door and say "let us in please we aren't those things please we have a kid PLEASE". The deaders were getting closer and one came out of the corner and jumped on baxter it was very close to his body, I smashed it's head in with the hammer, Baxter was covered in blood, and I kept on banging on the door. They were within smelling distance when the door opened and we entered, the woman who opened the door closed it quickly and stuck a piece of wood through the handles to brace it. "Nice moves there Chuck Norris, you the new ranger coming in to kill the Walkers" she said. Category:The Killer Within Category:The Killer Within Issues Category:Issues